Perception
by Lireach
Summary: What I think Naruto really thinks. Twoshot, no pairings.
1. Perception

**I've been sick/depressed all week, so no updates for Chronology of a Lie. I need a more focused head for that.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

* * *

**_Noticing_**

I wonder if any one will notice... and if so, who will noticed how fake Naruto's smile is? All they care is, Naruto is annoying. He never looks troubled, he's always happy, talking about how he's going to become Hokage... But do they ever ask, if Naruto is really ok? He always is smiling and laughing, but is alone. I'm always alone...

* * *

**_Being lost_**

If someone followed me home today... they'd notice my house has graffitti all over it. It said things like, "Die," and "Go away," and "No one likes you! You demon!"

If they saw my house, they would of thought I would of gotten lost...

But it's not me.

* * *

**_Hypocrites_**

It's everyone, who says they care for me.

Who say they will always be there for me.

Who say things that hurt me, and don't care.

Who say things that hurt the most of all.

Who never really notice the real Naruto.

Who never acknowledge him.

Who are all huge hypocrites.

Me most of all.

Maybe they should wonder.

Who can trully say they care for Naruto?

No one really cares.

No one cares for the kid who seems to like ramen, but hates it.

The 18 year old who's called demon.

The one who's surrounded by friends, and yet feels alone.

The 18 year old who hates orange, but must wear it because the villagers won't sell him anything else.

I'm just so alone.

I thought maybe someone would notice.

But they never will, will they?

No one notices, the 18 year old who doesn't really want to be Hokage.

The 18 year old, who just...

Doesn't...

Want...

To be...

Alone...

* * *

**_Thoughts_**

I've thought long and hard.

I've held a knife above my wrist.

I've held a knife to my throat.

I'm just a coward.

Ninja's are killing machines, so why can't I take my life?

Can't you see...

I'm a pathetic,

Alone,

Lieing,

Coward,

Who doesn't deserve to live.

* * *

**_Perception_**

But I guess...

What they see,

My loneliness, my pain.

Is all, based on their perception.

* * *

**Deep... for me anyways.**

**Naruto is eighteen, Sasuke is with Orichomaru, etc.**


	2. Deception

**I decided to make this one-shot into a two-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

**Kyuubi's POV**

Kit frustrates me. Look at him. Bright smiling blue, defenseless eyes. An idiot who wears a stupid smile no matter what. A monster. A friend. Someone with a dream to be Hokage. Or so everyone but me and him see.

When he looks in the mirror, he sees death. Violence. Hate. He doesn't believe he deserves to live. He's tried suicide already a few times. Kit doesn't have any dreams left. No goals, no purposes, but one. To be loved. Naruto wants to be loved, but doesn't want to accept it. He calls himself greedy, and useless.

I see a child forced to grow up too fast. A child robbed of his childhood. A boy who was innocent. Who doesn't deserve the torture he's been through. A selfless boy who had his will shattered.

Look at him smile. His so called _friends_ piss me off. If they're so close, why don't they notice his mask? His act?

Kit is a good actor. He covers his feelings very well. But still, they should know after all. Their his _friends_.

No human is meant to stand alone. No human is meant to live with a half-life, like kit. That boy. Sasuke. He should have known. Naruto has gone through much worse, and never acted like Sasuke. Isn't that a clue? That if some Uchiha can't handle half of what goes on with Kit, that Kit should be broken. Tired and lonely.

But then again, Naruto is a master of hiding what's true, and what's not. After all, no one's seen through yet. Some people, like that genius Shikamaru, will probably be the first to find out. And he's not even one of Naruto's _best_friends. Note the sarcasm on best.

Really, can't someone see past the mask of a monster that I unwillingly, unknowingly put on him? I regret every single day, attacking and killing. But it's not my fault. Well, Naruto says so.

I shouldn't have killed them. I should have mourned, then moved on. Mourned for the death of my kits and mates, by some asshole ninjas who did it for fun. Who can kill and not care? Us demons do have feelings you know. We do not kill for fun. Shukaku, the sand demon was driven crazy. It wasn't really his fault that he was mentally tortured for years. But, I'm getting off subject.

Look at him! He's pretending to flirt with that annoying pink haired girl. It's sicking, I tell you. Naruto really can't stand her. Look closely. Everytime he flirts, he shudders. It's slight, but there.

Oh look. It's Kakashi, the copy-nin. He really should start coming on time. He's a horrible sensei. For Kami-sama's sake, look at Kit! Stop not looking at Kit! Stop favoring Sai and Sakura over Naruto! It's not his fault he has me in him! It's not! It's so goddamn INHUMANE! Oh look. Me the demon talking about being inhumane. The irony.

If only... Kit was strong enough to show himself. If only I could help him. If only I hadn't had let down my mate and kits, which ended in them dieing. If only I didn't go temporarily insane. If only if only.

Hmm? Naruto's going home. Probably can't stand the idiots anymore. I sure can't. They say the worst things to Naruto, but he can hide them all in his little happy mask. After all, he is a master at deception. Even though I'm a demon, Naruto is much stronger then me. Mentally anyway. Look at him put ton after ton of insults and hate all in that little happy mask. The mask that is breaking, even though no one notices. The mask whose paint is falling off, and entire pieces are coming off. But they don't care enough to pay attention. And Kit has the task, which must get harder each day, to repair that mask. One day though, that mask will fall off. And I can't wait to see those idiots' faces when it slips off.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Not really good. R&R!**


End file.
